Cinderella Syndrome
by Cris-chan12
Summary: ¿Por qué sigues corriendo Rin? ¿Acaso esperas volver a ver tu zapatilla de cristal? ¿O quieres cambiar el final para ser feliz de verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia (aquí en fanfiction), no me sé manejar muy bien en esto de fanfiction, pero voy ha hacer lo que pueda.**

**Este fic está basado en la canción "Cinderella syndrome" de Rin Kagamine aderezado con unos toques personales míos.**

**Cuando veáis esto _***_ significa que narra otro personaje**

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

Capítulo 1: El chico misterioso

**-**¿Dónde estoy? -Me pregunté con dificultad abriendo mis ojos lentamente

-Al fin despiertas. -Contestó una hermosa voz masculina

-¿Quién eres? -Le cuestioné al desconocido

-Eso no es de tu interés. -Respondió bruscamente

Cuando pude abrir los ojos totalmente pude comprobar que estaba en un vacío flotando al igual que la silueta masculina, me incorporé para intentar ver mejor al chico misterioso, pero era imposible, se confundía con el fondo.

-¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate! -Exclamé enfadada. Pero nada mas posar mi pie derecho en el "suelo", un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que pegará un quejido de dolor y me desplomara en el piso

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? ¡Podrías haberte hecho más daño del que te hiciste! -Me gritó cabreado acercándose hacia donde me encontraba cogiendo inmediatamente mi pie malo con delicadeza

-¿Cómo me hice eso? -Pregunté extrañada. Pude divisar como unos orbes color zafiro me miraban con determinación, era mas que obvio que eran los ojos del muchacho

-Mientras huías del palacio del príncipe Mikuo, tu zapatilla de cristal se rompió, pero tu no le diste mucha importancia y seguiste corriendo hasta que unos restos de cristal que quedaban en tu pie se incrustaron haciendo que cayeras y te desmayaras por perdida de sangre. -Sentenció con seriedad cambiando las vendas por unas limpias

-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! -Al finalizar la frase abracé al joven sin previo aviso pero siendo correspondida igualmente

-No hay de que, no iba a dejar a una chica en el bosque y sobre todo tratándose de ti. -Afirmó tartamudeando. Sus últimas palabras hicieron que me sorprendiera ¿Acaso él me conoce?

-Perdona la pregunta-dije mientras me despegaba de él-pero... ¿Tú me conoces? -Pregunté sin rodeos. Los nervios hicieron que se hiciera visible el color dorado de su cabello como si fuera por arte de magia

-Tú no me conoces... Pero yo a ti si. -Ese comentario me sorprendió ¿Cómo puede saber de mi si ni siquiera hemos hablado hasta estos momentos?

-Lo mas seguro es que te estés preguntando el porque sé cosas de ti y eso es porque... -Hice una pausa para ordenar mis pensamientos, era muy precipitado decirle la verdad-¿Y si no me corresponde? O mucho peor, ¿Qué tal si vuelve a ese estúpido palacio para ver al idiota del príncipe? No... ¡Eso ni hablar! -Pensé. Tragué saliva mientras me armaba de valor para decírselo, era ahora o nunca-Rin... ¡Yo te amo! -Cogí a la rubia de las muñecas y estampé un tierno beso sobre sus preciados labios con sabor a naranja

**_Continuara..._**

**See, lo sobreescribí ya que se me hizo muy cliché el comienzo así que ahí tienen el nuevo comienzo :3 dejen sus reviwes ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2: Las razones de mi amor

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

Os preguntareis el como me llegué a enamorar de ella si ni si quiera me conoce, bien, aquí está la explicación.

Fue una mañana lluviosa, emprendí el camino hacia la academia de magia. Sí, como habéis oído, aquí se necesita magia para poder trabajar a parte de otros conocimientos.

Como decía, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la institución hasta que oí gritos y jadeos de ¿dolor? Me dirigí hacia donde se podía oír la voz con más claridad hasta que la vi. Era una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y tez blanca tirada en el suelo. La desconocida estaba en muy mal estado; las rodillas estaban raspadas, tenía ampollas en los pies y estaba llena de arañazos y tierra por diversas partes del cuerpo.-¿Quién sería tan cruel como para tener a una persona en esas condiciones?-Pensé. En ese instante, noté como una voz femenina decía.-¡Rin, serás floja, vuelve a trabajar estúpida!-Gritó la joven misteriosa. La joven abrió sus ojos con dificultad dejando ver unos preciosos orbes color zafiro.-N-No pu-puedo.-Dijo la muchacha. De repente, la señorita que se encontraba delante de mí se desmayó. Sentí como los pasos se acercaban y en un rápido movimiento recogí del suelo a la preciosa muchacha y corrí con ella hacia un lugar en donde pudiera curar sus heridas.

Segundos después, me aseguré de que no había nadie en los alrededores y solté con delicadeza a la desconocida en el suelo. Me senté en el suelo y puse mi mochila a mi derecha para seguidamente sacar unas vendas y un poco de agua. Me dispuse ha echarle un poco de agua por las rodillas, por su expresión pude adivinar que le dolía e intente ir con más cautela. Fui vendando las rodillas mirando en todo momento su rostro, ese precioso rostro angelical lleno de rasguños. Minutos después, terminé de curarla y dejé que descansara un poco, pero, a los cinco minutos sus ojos se abrieron.-¿Dón... Dónde estoy?-Preguntó débilmente rodando sus ojos por todo el lugar.-No te preocupes, estás a salvo.-Respondí con una sonrisa que pareció haber tranquilizado un poco a la joven.-¿Dónde está Zatsune-sama?-Me interrogó. Zatsune... Ese nombre lo he oído yo mucho por la academia de magia, pero... ¿Quién es? Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en quien podría ser que no me percaté de lo cerca que estaba de mi cara la desconocida. Al principio me asusté y luego me sonrojé hasta la saciedad, ella realmente tenía una belleza digna de envidiar.-¿Te ocurre algo?-Inquirió extrañada. No podía articular palabra alguna ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Simplemente no lo entendía, pero, no solo esto afectaba a mi voz sino que mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cara estaba ardiendo. Respiré hondo e intente tranquilizarme, que, al cabo de unos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad, todo estaba bien hasta que percibí un grito ensordecedor.-¡No puede ser!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos la chica de orbes zafiro. Por el tono de su voz estaba aterrada, asustada y... ¿Llorando?-O-Oye ¿Qué te ocurre?-Le pregunté. Que iluso fui en aquel entonces.-Zatsune-sama estará muy preocupada por mi, es mejor que regrese.-Ella salió corriendo a la velocidad del viento pero seguida por mi.-¡Espera! -Exclamé jadeando. Retome un poco la compostura y miré hacia el frente. Era una enorme mansión de color blanco al estilo de un castillo, salvo que esta descomunal casa es más pequeña en comparación de un palacio. Desvié mi mirada hacia mi acompañante, no se veía muy feliz de volver a su hogar... Que extraño. Pero todas mis dudas se confirmaron cuando la puerta se abrió, delante de nosotros se encontraba una adolescente de unos dieciséis años, cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y unos ojos rojos como el rubí. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente hasta que vio a la chica con el lazo blanco... Su sonrisa se borró en segundos, pero lo intentaba disimular.-¡Rin! ¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¡Iba a salir a buscarte!-Fingió preocupación por la recién nombrada abrazándola y con lágrimas de cocodrilo.-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda lindo!-Sus orbes color sangre se clavaron en mi de una forma bastante perturbadora para mi gusto.-No hay de que Zatsune, después de todo, es lo único bueno que tienes de valor.-Aquellas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. No esperé ni un segundo más y fingí irme de allí cuando en realidad me escondí en unos arbustos cerca de una de las ventanas de la mansión. La más mayor de las dos entro a la fuerza con la pequeña rubia con una cara de amargura.-¿¡Eres estúpida o qué!? ¿¡Qué palabra no entiendes de no puedes descansar ni hablar con nadie!?-Gritó enojada a más no poder. Noté como gruesas lágrimas salían de la joven de cabellera dorada.-¡Por favor Zatsune-sama, no me haga daño!-Bramó desesperada. Estaba de rodillas a los pies de la cruel muchacha de pelo negro, desearía en esos momentos poder hacer algo, pero, no pego a mujeres, no tenía la llave de aquel hogar y, sobre todo, esta chica pertenece a la nobleza, y cualquier cosa en contra de alguien de clase alta sería severamente castigado. Lo único que podía hacer era observar con tristeza a Rin y mirar con desprecio y odio a Zatsune.

-¡Crees que tendré compasión por ti maldita perra, eso ni en tus mejores sueños!-La despreciable dama de iris color carmín se agacho y levantó un poco su vestido dejando ver que en uno de sus pies había lo que parecía ser un látigo, bajo nuevamente su vestido y sujetó el látigo con firmeza.-No se atreverá a...-Pensé con algo de temor, ella no podía ser capaz de golpearla... Pero me equivoqué, la joven con coletas comenzó a golpear a la muchacha de cabellos rubios con el látigo dejando grandes marcas, en algunas incluso provocó que le saliera sangre. Mis ojos aún no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando en aquellos momentos.-Algún día... haré que pagues por todo lo que has hecho.-Pensé cabreado. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los golpes pararon, dejando a la señorita con graves heridas, muchísimo peores que las que yo le curé anteriormente. La chica de clase alta miró a Rin con desprecio.-No te he dado permiso para que descanses, vuelve a trabajar y espero que cuando vuelva de la academia de magia esta casa resplandezca.-Dijo indiferente, acto seguido abrió la puerta y la cerró con mucha fuerza.-Haré que esa estúpida pague lo que le ha hecho a Rin como que me llamo Len Kagamine.-Pensé con sed de venganza.

Fue así como cuidé a Rin desde las sombras, intentando en todo momento que nada le pase y, fue así como también me enamoré del todo de aquella belleza angelical de nombre Rin.

* * *

**Konnichiwa minna~ aquí presentándose Cris-chan12 con un nuevo capítulo de Cinderella Syndrome, no voy a poder contestar a sus reviews hoy U.U pero los he leído todos :3 para los interesados os dejo el link de la canción, porque hay que recordar que es un song-fic: watch?v=UvDPfqzbsyY**

**Y para los que esperan aún el lemmon de mi otra historia, todavía me falta :/ pero no se preocupen, solo me estoy tardando porque quiero que quede bien y así poder entreteneros ^^**

**Sin más que decir, sayonnara minna~**


End file.
